


I will never be free from you till I escape the lion's jaw

by nebulaesailor



Series: PSMD drabbles & worldbuilding [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adoption, Depression, Disfigurement, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Parent Konohana | Nuzleaf, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: Shiloh wakes up in the hospital and learns something terrible has happened to them in a dungeon by their father, Nuzleaf.
Relationships: Konohana | Nuzleaf & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Nuzleaf/Carracosta, Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Series: PSMD drabbles & worldbuilding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I will never be free from you till I escape the lion's jaw

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I wrote something of this length well since before The Plague; sorry if it's rusty. I know most people don't care about PSMD that much let alone PMD but I needed more leaf dad and I had to make my own.

Shiloh felt the edges of their consciousness being tugged at as the state between lucid and unaware was pulled back and they felt the presence of something warm and familiar surrounding them. Any kind of movement seemed like a massive effort; even opening their eyes seemed impossible as they were left to lay there like a ragdoll. 

They were surrounded by warmth and a sense of safety as the layers of soft blankets that swaddled them were lifted into a pair of strong wiry arms and a warm callused hand cupped their cheek with the gentle touch that could only belong to a parent. The entire left side of their face was numb and covered with what only could’ve been bandages as their head fell back against something hard but fleshy. They let out a sigh through their nose and scrunched up their face as a jolt of pain ripped through their left ear making them let out a whimper in return. 

“Hey, kid. It’s alright’, it’s alright’.” The very familiar voice cooed and rubbed the damp fur of their cheeks.

Their eyelids fluttered as the world around them was a mess of blurs and colors which made them quickly hide their face into the soft body of whatever was holding them because of the harsh lighting that made their head ache. Shiloh let out a whine as the presence murmured some words of comfort and their callused fingers ran through the long forelocks of fur between their ears. They tried to open their eyes again as the blurs morphed into that of the room of a clinic. Whatever was holding them was tan and smelled of pine, sawdust, and tobacco; a sense of calm washed over them as they buried themself closer into the warmth of their chest. 

“Papa…” Shiloh slurred, the only coherent word they were able to get out in their current daze as the implied person held them closer to them and carrassed them with the tenderness of a mother with her newborn pup. 

“Yes, Shiloh; it’s your dad. You were hurt real bad by the ‘mons in Mystery Jungle and you’re in the hospital right now.” Nuzleaf explained as Shiloh’s uncovered eye widened and panic surged through their body.

“Shush...kid, it’s alright..it’s alright…” He cooed, trying to calm them as the tears started to well and roll down their cheek.

Too exhausted and scared to do much else but sob as Nuzleaf rubbed circles in their back and rocked them. The pain started to wiggle through the numbness like the buds of plants through stone as it only made them cry harder until Nuzleaf mumbled something to one of the doctors and the overwhelming scent of sweet nectar grew heavy in the room. 

The veil of sleep started tug itself back over their mind with their eyelids growing heavier by the second until they finally closed; Nuzleaf starting to sing something about a mockingbird until they finally drifted off. The ghost of a memory of someone similar who sang the same song only the voice was feminine with the clarity and beauty of something sacred. Their hands were soft with long fingers that played the piano perfectly and they would run it through their hair(?) until they fell asleep. 

\------

“Kid, wake up. You need to eat somethin’.” Nuzleaf told them as his warm calloused hand tapped them upside the cheek, forcing them from the inky abyss of their unconscious. 

“Mmm...not hungry..” Shiloh murmured as Nuzleaf lifted their head up so it could rest on his bicep.

“Sorry, kiddo, but the doctor says you need to eat somethin’ so it ain’t up to me. I got some broth here that’ll go and stay down pretty easy if your belly hurts; just try a few sips and I ain’t gonna bother ya no more.” Nuzleaf said as he held Shiloh with one arm and held the bowl of broth.

Shiloh opened their mouth to allow the bowl to be held up to their lips as they swallowed the salty broth that conjured images of strange easily frightened birds that didn’t exist (?) in their mind. Their stomach gurgled and complained much like a grumpy dragonite being drawn out of hibernation, making them groan and turn to refuse what was left in the bowl before curling back up to fall back into the welcoming arms of sleep. Refusing to face Nuzleaf even after he tried to coax them back into eating, they just wanted to go somewhere things didn’t hurt. Part of them wanted to starve and die. 

They could hear Nuzleaf sigh and run his hand through their sweaty forelocks then turn to mutter something to someone sitting nearby. Straining their already dismal hearing to hear what he was saying, a familiar gruff voice mumbled something to him and brushed against his shoulder as the bed shifted under their weight when they sat down next to them. Something cool and leathery wrapped around them and their blankets as they were lifted out of Nuzleaf’s arms and came to rest on something much harder and colder than their father’s warm embrace. Whoever was holding them now smelt of leather, earth, and the sea along with the overpowering aura of grief and sorrow but also paternal strength and protection.

“Child, you need to eat. You have gone through so much, too much I know for someone so young; but you now must listen to the adults around you and follow their lead. So please listen to me, your father, and the doctor when we tell you to eat; you aren’t going to get better until you do.” The voice was gentle but firm much like the tide during a cloudless night, luring Shiloh into letting go the rest of their resolve and opening up their mouth.

“Thank you, Shiloh.” Was all they said as they pressed the bowl to their lips and coaxed them into drinking all of the broth until there was nothing left.

“‘costa…?” Shiloh muttered as they rested their head on the hard carapace of his shell while he rocked like one might be an infant. Like he might’ve to Rachael if she was still alive  
.  
“Yes, it’s me, child. I am deeply grateful that you tried to revive my daughter but it’s not your place to worry about such a thing now. You are not responsible for her passing nor for my grief; you mustn’t burden yourself with them especially not now. Just focus on yourself, please.” He said he laid his beak against their forehead as salty tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on their blankets, intermingling with their own.

They had no idea how long they stayed like that, crying with the father of their dead best friend but as they felt the darkness pull them back under again; but they swore they could feel Rachael’s presence much like a halo around a light in a pitch black room. For one brief moment she was there and things felt Right and Whole. 

Then she was gone. 

\----

Nuzleaf was scary when he yelled. Shiloh was awoken by his yelling outside the clinic’s door at someone who only had to be Amphros telling by the voice and flash of yellow they saw through the small window of the door. They had never heard their father this angry outside of the worst of his possession by Dark Matter but even then it wasn’t this visceral and protective. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! WHO IN ARCEUS’S GREEN EARTH SENDS A FUCKIN’ CHILD INTO THE MYSTERY JUNGLE ALONE WITHOUT BACK UP!! THIS WASN’T APART OF THE DEAL, AMPHAROS!!” Nuzleaf screeched, his voice reaching a deafening pitch that made Shiloh cover their only working ear with their uninjured arm. 

“Nuzleaf, it was the only-” Ampharos was cut off by a hard punch to the face, the crunch of bone was audible enough to make Shiloh’s stomach turn.

“NO, THE HELL IT WASN’T. THERE HAD TO BE ANOTHER WAY AND IF I KNEW THIS WAS WHAT YOU AND XATU HAD IN MIND I WOULD’VE REFUSED. THEY ARE A FUCKIN’ CHILD, AMPHROS!! NOT EVEN EVOLVED YET AND YOU SEND THEM INTO ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS DUNGEONS’ KNOW TO EXPLORERS?! I AIN’T TAKIN’ ANYMORE OF YOUR EXCUSES, YA BASTARD!!” Nuzleaf’s aura twitched and coiled with the feral murderous intent of a predator before it suddenly cooled like smouldering coals doused by a bucket of ice water.

“Nuzleaf, that’s enough. The man already feels guilty enough as it is and you broke his nose with that Payback of your’s; I am just as angry as you are but that ain’t going to do anything now but make you feel even worse. Shiloh can hear you from their room; go tend them because they need their father more than ever.” Carracosta said with a hint of steel in his voice that could cleave a stone in half.

“Fine, but I’m only doin’ it for Shiloh; I’ll never forgive you for what ya did to my child, Amphros. If they go blind or deaf, I’m holdin’ you and your society responsible for what happened to them. They ain’t ever comin’ back here ‘cause Arceus knows I can’t trust ya to keep them safe let alone the sheer careless you use when sendin’ these children on missions.” Nuzleaf’s voice sent a shiver down Shiloh’s spine with how bitter and almost bordering murderous it was. 

“I understand, sir. I’ll ask for Buizel and Archen to pick up their belongings and deliver them to you before you depart for Serene Village.” Amphros swallowed thickly with a slightly nasal undertone.

“Thank you, Amphros. Can I have Rachael’s belongings as well? Some of her things were left behind after she “departed” and I would put them in her room.” Carracosta asked, his voice faking gratitude and warmth unlike Nuzleaf who seemed to have stalked off. 

Shiloh felt tears well up in their remaining eye as they were left to wonder whether they would lose the rest of their hearing or sight; something that no one had told them was even a possibility. They hiccupped as more tears started to fall and dampen the blankets and pillow they were lying unable to move or dry them because their body was so weak and helpless; more like a ragdoll than a living being. The weight of the bed shifted and a warm hand brushed against their cheek and dried the cold tears that were running tracks in their fur. 

“Kid, I’m sorry ya had to see me like that. I was just so close to losin’ ya; I felt your heart stop as I held ya and swore that you would die before I was ever able to make it up to you.” Nuzleaf’s grey eyes shone with tears as they rolled down as he started to sob.

Shiloh felt themselves be lifted out the blankets and pressed close to their father’s chest as his heartbeat fluttered like the wings of a pikipek; he held them so tightly as if he thought they would disappear like Rachael had in a glow of yellow then disperse. Shiloh grasped his cloak tightly in their unbandaged paw desperate for this feeling of safety to last forever. Their tears felt endless like the great big ocean that they had sailed across so many times as it seemed like the only thing they could do is cry. 

“Papa, what is going to happen to me?” Shiloh whispered, terrified that the worst was being held from them by the adults who finally decided to step up and do their job. 

“You’re gonna come back to Serene Village with me and Carracosta where ya can focus on gettin’ better. I’m gonna be truthful with ya and say the recovery is gonna be tough. The doctor says that your left eye couldn’t be saved so your gonna to learn how to get used to livin’ with one eye along with your hearing being lopsided because ya ear was so damaged. You’ll have some balance issues and other problems because your noggin was scrambled so it might be hard to walk at first but it’ll come back in time with practice.” Nuzleaf rambled on about their myriad of health issues but all it did was make them sleepy.

“I’ll be okay, right?” Shiloh slurred as exhaustion weighed down it's full brunt on them as they felt their father shift to lay down on the hospital bed and place them on his chest to fall asleep.

“You’re gonna be fine, Shiloh. I promise you.” Was the last thing they heard before it melted away. 

\-----  
When it came time for them to leave Lively Town, there was a massive crowd of everyone in town including those from the Expedition Society waving and cheering for them to the point it hurt their ears and made their headache. Every member of the society had given them a gift: from a basketful of their favorite baked goods from Swirlix and Dedenne, a beautifully carved seashell blade that was said to belong to a world famous explorer from Buizel, the opalized fossil of unidentified creature from long ago by Bunnelby, several of Archen’s color primary feathers whittled so they could make strong but elegant writing quills, a handcrafted celestial globe that projected the constellations and stars when it was dark made by Jirachi, a massive book of fauna and flora of the entire known world written by Mawile herself, and from Ampharos was the incredibly rare exclusive item for riolus the Emit Ring along with the promise to give them the Ravage Ring once they evolved. 

Shiloh smiled and tried to keep themself awake and present but it was difficult as the fatigue was overwhelming. Amphros was more reserved than usual, staying mostly in the background with his eyes downcast and face cloudy with troubled thoughts. His muzzle was set with bandages and would occasionally bleed which he would dab with a handkerchief; the fact the damage was caused by their father disturbed them but they pushed the feelings down because they just didn’t have the energy to deal with it. All they could do was give him direct eye contact and a smile then a personal wave as they pulled out of the gates to show that they didn’t blame them.

Because they were too weak to walk on their own, especially through the physically demanding journey back to Serene Village; they had to be tied to Nuzleaf’s back in a thick blanket in order for him to have his hands free to attack. Admittedly it was embarrassing to be swaddled like a newborn pup to their father’s back, not able to do much be passively watch the scenery or sleep with their cheek resting on his shoulder. Most of the time they slept as fatigue was their constant companion and when they were awake it only brought up bittersweet memories of Rachael when they first set out for Lively Town. 

When they sat down for lunch at the summit of the largest mountain to cross, Nuzleaf proceeded to layer them in two sweaters, thick wool stocking cap, and a long wool scarf that wrapped around them like a mummy made by cofagregius as he was worried about the snow and low temperatures and what they would to their already frail body. They sighed and ate the gogoat cheese filled pastry Swirlix made along with a mug of tamato berry soup Carracosta had made over the fire all while Nuzleaf fussed over whether or not to add another scarf. Then they were tied to Carracosta’s back to lessen the burden on Nuzleaf’s back who took the lead to attack the swarming flying types on the ridge.

Shiloh awoke at dusk to see the brilliant vermillion sky hang over the village that haven't set foot in since Sara's death. They watched the town passby as people waved and gave their condolences with overwhelming warmth and love that made their eyes go wet and they sobbed because they could not understand why people were celebrating them when they screwed up so badly. 

“Why is everyone acting so positively towards me when I’m a failure? I don’t deserve it!” Shiloh sobbed as Nuzleaf pulled off of Carracosta's back and held them close with their head pressed into his shoulder. 

“You ain’t a failure, kid. You never were. You did somethin’ so brave and so selfless but ended up gettin’ hurt for it. You ain’t a failure in anyone’s book but your own and it’s high time you forgive yourself for something that wasn’t your fault and can’t change.” Nuzleaf said, gritting the twig between his teeth with a resolve to fight every self-deprecating thought that entered their head. 

“But I lost…” Shiloh sobbed even harder as Carracosta came in and wrapped his flippers around the both of them like a reinforcement to Nuzleaf’s love.

“Shiloh, it’s not your fault. If Rachael was here, she would tell you the same exact same thing. It never was and will never be your fault.” Carracosta joined in and that’s when it finally broke and it felt like an eruption.

The ash filled the air and the hot noxious wind tore thousands of trees from their roots while the combined earth and pumice mixed into a slurry that buried the entire town. When the day broke through and there was nothing left but the barren grey landscape for miles there they stood with those they loved and finally they were whole again. They were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more stories connected to this one. Shiloh = Tegan, only the the gender has changed since my identity has since changed after writing those stories. Also Nuzleaf and Carracosta are dating now and Shiloh has another dad; poor Rachael is going to be so confused after she regenerates.


End file.
